


Ten Minutes. Can you show me your technique in ten minutes?

by MyPride



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPride/pseuds/MyPride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Come aveva anche solo pensato di mettere in atto un’idea del genere, quello spadaccino di merda? E, soprattutto, come diavolo gli era venuta in mente?</i><br/>«Dieci minuti. Ti concedo altri dieci minuti prima che ti molli un calcio in culo e vada a cucinare, marimo»<br/>[ <b>Prima classificata</b> al contest «<i>Quasi PWP - Multifandom e Originali</i>» indetto da Disegni e parole ]<br/>[ Sesta classificata e vincitrice del <b>Premio Coppia di Fuoco</b> al contest «<i>50 sfumature di kink</i>» indetto da Artemis Hide ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minutes. Can you show me your technique in ten minutes?

**Titolo:** Ten Minutes. Can you show me your technique in ten minutes?  
**Autore:** My Pride  
**Fandom:** One Piece  
**Tipologia:** One-shot [ 6261 parole [](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/profile)[fiumidiparole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/) ]  
**Personaggi:** Roronoa Zoro, Black-Leg Sanji    
**Rating:** Rosso  
**Genere:** Generale, Vagamente Sentimentale, Erotico  
**Avvertimenti:** Yaoi, Linguaggio colorito, Bondage, Masturbazione, Sesso orale, Rimming, What if?  
**P0rn Fest:** One Piece, Sanji/Zoro,“Se ci riprovi di nuovo, giuro che ti uccido.”  
**Piscina dei prompt:** One Piece, Zoro/Sanji, Giochi erotici  
**Vitii et Virtutis Challenge:** Giustizia › Spada  
**Misc Mosaic 10 &Lode:** #06. Desiderio  
  
  
ONE PIECE © 1997Eiichiro Oda. All Rights Reserved.

    Respirò rumorosamente dal naso ancora una volta, sentendo una vena pulsare pericolosamente sulla sua fronte mentre tentava di calmare, per quanto concessogli, il nervosismo che lo attanagliava da ormai una buona manciata di minuti.  
    Come aveva anche solo pensato di mettere in atto un’idea del genere, quello spadaccino di merda? E, soprattutto, come diavolo gli era venuta in mente? Era cominciato tutto come al solito, con pochi baci scambiati lassù nell’osservatorio prima di impelagarsi in una vera e propria scappatella. La cosa bizzarra, però, era subentrata subito dopo. Già sul punto di calarsi in fretta calzoni e mutande, Sanji era stato immediatamente fermato da quella stupida testa verde del suo compagno, che l’aveva guardato con un’espressione così stravolta che il cuoco si era quasi ritrovato a pensare che avesse cambiato idea e avesse dunque deciso di rimandare quella scopata al dopo cena.  
    Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto cominciare a preoccuparsi seriamente non appena aveva sentito le parole «Facciamo un gioco» pronunciate da Zoro. Quel Roronoa Zoro. Perché, accidenti, se uscita dalle labbra di quello spadaccino idiota, quella era una frase che, oltre a stonare maledettamente, suonava anche stridente alle orecchie, proprio come quando Franky prendeva una nota sbagliata sulla sua chitarra.  
    Forse ciò che in quel momento lo inquietava, però, non era la situazione in sé, quanto più il fatto che non potesse tener d’occhio i movimenti di quel marimo perché impossibilitato a farlo. Gli aveva coperto gli occhi con quella sudicia bandana nera che portava legata al braccio sinistro, non prima di aver armeggiato in fretta e furia con la cintura che si era precedentemente allentato; aveva poi utilizzato quella per tenergli uniti i polsi e sollevargli le braccia senza problemi, fermando l’altra estremità della fusciacca su uno dei porta-manubri inchiodati al muro.  
    Non appena si era reso conto delle intenzioni del compagno, Sanji aveva imprecato, protestato, strattonato la cinghia e tentato di prendere a calci alla cieca quel decerebrato, ma era solo riuscito a farsi imbavagliare con uno spesso pezzo di stoffa rigida che, tra l’altro, gli era sembrato essere la sua dannata cravatta.  
    Una volta libero l’avrebbe ammazzato, parola sua. L’avrebbe riempito di calci fino a ridurlo ad una poltiglia sanguinolenta, avrebbe gettato in mare i resti da quell’altezza e poi sarebbe andato a ripescarli per continuare a martoriare quel che rimaneva del suo stupido cadavere. Però... ah, dannazione, in fondo in fondo c’era qualcosa, dentro di lui, che trovava tutta quella stramaledetta situazione particolarmente eccitante. Se fosse per il semplice fatto che non potesse sapere dove si trovasse Zoro in quell’esatto momento - per quanto gli sembrasse di sentire distintamente il tintinnio metallico degli orecchini che cozzavano l’uno contro l’altro, simbolo che non doveva essere poi così lontano -, o che per una volta avrebbero fatto una cosa fuori dal solito ordinario, beh, non poteva saperlo. E, pur non volendo, gli sfuggì un lungo ansito soffocato dal bavaglio quando sentì le labbra dello spadaccino poggiarsi sul suo collo, succhiando subito dopo la pelle prima di morderla con violenza.  
    Infastidito, Sanji cercò di mugugnare qualcosa e di richiamare in quel modo la sua attenzione, però Zoro non parve dargli minimamente peso, afferrando i lembi della sua camicia prima di aprirla con forza; complice anche il fatto che potesse contare solo sull’olfatto e sull’udito, il cuoco sentì distintamente il cotone strapparsi e i bottoni schizzare da tutte le parti, così agitò furente le gambe nel tentativo di divincolarsi e di tirare un calcio allo spadaccino nella speranza di beccarlo, ma la caviglia gli venne immediatamente afferrata da una grossa mano. «Sta’ un po’ fermo, cuoco da strapazzo», rimbrottò con veemenza il Vice Capitano, scendendo con le labbra bollenti lungo il petto fino a raggiungere un capezzolo.  
    Pur avendo gli occhi coperti dalla bandana, Sanji strinse le palpebre, nascondendo il viso contro il proprio braccio quando la lingua di Zoro, con un movimento rotatorio, seguì piano l’aureola ruvida intorno al capezzolo, soffermandosi a tintinnare il centro con i denti per torturarlo il più a lungo possibile. E Sanji gli avrebbe anche rivolto contro epiteti ben poco cordiali - intimandogli di muoversi, magari -, se solo avesse potuto. Ogni qual volta lo spadaccino percorreva un lembo di pelle, giocando con esso con i denti e con la lingua, il cuoco sentiva i pantaloni diventare troppo stretti e l’eccitazione divenire incipiente, e la cosa era a dir poco frustrante.  
    Un lungo gemito a cui non poté dar voce si innalzò dal fondo della sua gola quando Zoro stuzzicò l’epidermide sensibile dell’ombelico, infilandoci poi all’interno la punta della lingua; cominciò ad entrare ed uscire piano, senza la benché minima fretta, inumidendo e leccando i lembi di pelle in un gesto così inconsapevolmente erotico che Sanji non riuscì a trattenere un nuovo ansito mozzato da quella sua stupida cravatta, maledicendola. Avrebbe voluto gridare tutta la sua insoddisfazione, imprecare a denti stretti contro quel fottuto idiota d’un marimo e dar voce ai gemiti voluttuosi che era costretto a soffocare contro la rigida stoffa, che gli impediva al tempo stesso di trarre lunghi respiri per calmarsi.  
    Reclinò la testa contro il muro e si mosse nervosamente sul divano nel momento in cui sentì il compagno giungere al limitare dei suoi pantaloni, e si rese conto che gli aveva scostato l’intimo con i denti non appena avvertì il raschiare di essi contro il basso ventre; il tocco umido della bocca di Zoro carezzò e solleticò il triangolo biondo dei suoi peli pubici, e fu solo quando la lingua cominciò a scivolare con lentezza esasperante lungo il suo pene che Sanji sollevò le gambe per poggiare i piedi sul divanetto, sentendo l’irrefrenabile bisogno di prendere aria. Respirare dal naso sembrava non bastargli più, e palesò quella sua necessità riprendendo ad agitarsi e bofonchiando chissà cosa contro la stoffa della cravatta, dando vita a mugolii senza senso che valsero però allo scopo. Riuscì difatti a richiamare la completa attenzione del compagno, e se ne accorse quando i tocchi della sua bocca si fermarono del tutto, lasciandolo ancor più insoddisfatto di quanto non lo fosse stato fino a quel momento. Aveva forse deciso di farlo impazzire, quello stupido marimo? Scosse un po’ il capo e si morse l’interno della guancia nel tentativo di contenere le scariche d’eccitazione che correvano rapide lungo la sua spina dorsale, ma fu proprio a quel punto che avvertì all’orecchio il respiro caldo e ansimante dello spadaccino, trasalendo; lo sentì percorrere con la lingua la cravatta con la quale era stato imbavagliato, premendo insistentemente con la punta di essa come se volesse provare a violare le sue labbra.  
    Il fruscio della stoffa che veniva finalmente sciolta risuonò come la melodia più bella che avesse mai udito, e riuscì ad avere appena il tempo di prendere una lunga boccata di quell’aria preziosa di cui aveva assoluto bisogno prima che la bocca dello spadaccino, avida e vogliosa come non l’aveva mai sentita, si poggiasse violentemente contro la sua in un cozzare di labbra e denti, strappandogli un suono malamente soffocato.  
    Quella in cui si impelagarono divenne una vera e propria lotta per la supremazia, una sfida in cui nessuno dei due aveva l’intenzione di darla vinta all’altro, e più Zoro si spingeva contro di lui, intrecciando la lingua con la sua, più Sanji sentiva l’impellente bisogno di sollevare il bacino verso il suo e di afferrare i lembi del suo vestiario, così da poter far scivolare la stoffa giù dalle sue spalle e lungo i deltoidi sodi dai muscoli scattanti. Con le mani immobilizzate, però, non poteva fare un granché. Non poteva nemmeno sentire sotto il tocco delle proprie dita la pelle bollente del petto scoperto dello spadaccino, non poteva percorrere la ruvidezza della lunga cicatrice che gli segnava il torace, né tanto meno poteva liberarlo da quel ridicolo haramaki, sciogliere la fascia rossa che aveva in vita e calargli lui stesso i calzoni, così da piantarla con quello stupido gioco e passare direttamente ai fatti. Accidenti a quello stupido marimo. Non pensava praticamente mai, perché diavolo se n’era uscito con una cosa del genere proprio in quel momento?  
    Il fiato cominciò a venir meno e, con un mugolio infastidito, approfittò di quella loro vicinanza per poggiare un piede contro il corpo dell’altro, spingendolo via da sé per poter così respirare a pieni polmoni; ansimò e tentò di riprendere fiato il più rapidamente possibile, strattonando senza volerlo la cinghia che gli teneva legati i polsi. Si ritrovò ad imprecare e stavolta fu lieto di poter dar voce ai propri pensieri, ignorando i sospiri ansimanti che gli giungevano alle orecchie. «Ti giuro, marimo, che se mi si irritano le terminazioni nervose e mi rendi insensibili le mani, ti prenderò a calci in culo per il resto della tua fottuta vita», sibilò infine con un fil di voce, calcando pesantemente ogni parola per far sì che esse entrassero nella zucca vuota del suo interlocutore.  
    Non poté vederlo in viso, data la bandana che ancora lo privava della vista, ma avvertì benissimo la sua presenza a pochi centimetri da sé, il suo caldo respiro che gli solleticava il collo e lo sguardo attento che sembrava rivolgergli. «Forse avrei fatto meglio a tenerti imbavagliato, cuoco», lo sentì dire. «Almeno te ne saresti stato zitto».  
    «Non dirmi implicitamente di chiudere il becco, marimo di merda», abbaiò, provando ancora una volta a colpirlo con un calcio; non seppe dove mirò né tanto meno fu certo di aver beccato proprio lui, per quanto il suo piede si fosse scontrato con qualcosa di duro che lo fece imprecare a denti stretti.  
    Il risuonare della risata dello spadaccino, però, fu per il suo orgoglio il colpo di grazia. Merda. In quella dannata palestra c’erano pesi sparsi ovunque, accidenti a quello stupido marimo. «Attento a che cosa colpisci, ricciolo. Potresti farti male. Molto male», esalò divertito proprio quest’ultimo, enfatizzando di proposito le ultime parole per irritare maggiormente il cuoco. Come se non lo fosse già abbastanza, poi! Con gli occhi bendati non aveva idea di quando quell’idiota si muovesse né tanto meno quando sarebbe tornato all’assalto, e, per quanto cercasse di basarsi esclusivamente sul proprio udito per ascoltare i suoi passi, il non avere il massimo controllo della situazione lo stava innervosendo. In tutti i sensi.  
    Sfregò i polsi contro il cuoio della cintura nel tentativo di liberarsi, masticando qualche insulto a mezza voce all’indirizzo dello spadaccino; le braccia avevano cominciato a fargli male per lo sforzo di restare sollevate, ma ciò che lo fece sussultare fu sentire il calore delle grosse mani di Zoro sulle cosce, prima che le gambe venissero aperte senza pudore e i calzoni gli venissero calati fino alle caviglie.  
    Sanji sentì il sangue affluire violentemente al viso e colorargli le guance, e fu deglutendo che tentò di osservare il volto del compagno, per quanto non fosse per niente in grado di ricambiare il suo sguardo come avrebbe voluto. «Zoro», cominciò lugubre, e il solo fatto che l’avesse chiamato per nome avrebbe dovuto far preoccupare lo spadaccino, «che cazzo credi di fare?»  
    Lo sentì giocherellare con l’elastico dell’intimo, prima che lo udisse semplicemente ribattere con un divertito, «Niente che alla fine non ti piacerà, damerino», e stavolta furono le sue orecchie ad andare letteralmente in fiamme. Cosa diavolo sparava, quel fottuto idiota?  
    «Suoni come un dannato pervertito, marimo di merda», sbottò, strattonando per l’ennesima volta la cintura. E non poté fare a meno di esultare quando sentì la presa divenir meno salda e le braccia cedere sotto il loro stesso peso, simbolo che era riuscito a liberare l’altra estremità della cinghia dal porta-manubri sopra di sé. Fu persino sul punto di portarsi le mani al volto per tirar via la bandana e liberare finalmente anche gli occhi, ma una stretta ferrea gli tirò i polsi e lo costrinse a distendere nuovamente gli arti superiori, lasciandolo interdetto.  
    Il sibilo stridente di una lama che veniva sfilata velocemente dal fodero gli giunse poi fin troppo cristallino alle orecchie, e le braccia sbatterono al muro non appena venne spinto da una mano contro di esso, sentendo sopra di sé il tonfo sordo e fastidioso di qualcosa che si piantava furentemente nel legno.  
    Sanji spalancò la bocca, vagamente inorridito. Quel bastardo aveva bloccato la cintura con la sua dannata katana o sbagliava, forse? «Così eviterai di fare l’idiota», sentì rimbeccare lo spadaccino, e i suoi dubbi vennero orribilmente confermati. «Se ti muovi troppo, rischi che ti cada addosso».  
    «Che diavolo ti passa per la testa, stupido marimo?» sibilò imbufalito il cuoco, sentendo la voglia irrefrenabile di prenderlo a calci su quel brutto muso che si ritrovava fino a spaccargli tutti i denti. Poco importava se in quel momento non ci vedesse per niente, avrebbe comunque trovato il modo di centrare il suo viso e di provocargli ingenti danni al cui confronto la cicatrice sull’occhio sarebbe apparsa solo come una piccolezza, giacché aveva tutta l’intenzione di non fargliela passare liscia.  
    Ciò che ottenne in risposta, però, fu soltanto un suono simile ad uno sbuffo ilare. «Non venirmi a dire che non ti stai divertendo, cuoco da strapazzo», rimbeccò Zoro con voce bassa e gorgogliante, nella quale parve risuonare persino una punta vagamente erotica. E uno strano brivido corse ancora una volta lungo la schiena di Sanji, nell’udirla, tanto che si ritrovò a deglutire a vuoto e a voltare il viso verso destra, per quanto fosse del tutto inutile distogliere lo sguardo, e non soltanto a causa della bandana che lo privava della vista. Era lì, seduto su quel dannato divanetto alla completa mercé di quell’idiota d’uno spadaccino, con le gambe vergognosamente spalancate e i calzoni calati fino alle caviglie, gli occhi bendati e i polsi bloccati dalla cintura e da quella sua stupida spada. Più esposto di così...  
    «Slegami e piantala di fare lo stronzo, Zoro», replicò scontroso, senza volergliela dare vita. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, né a quel bastardo né tanto meno a se stesso, però quella situazione diversa dall’ordinario stava cominciando a piacergli sul serio, in fondo. Molto, ma molto, in fondo, cercò di autoconvincersi nuovamente. E si rese conto che quell’idiota stava sorridendo solo grazie al tono di scherno che udì nella sua voce quando ribatté con un, «Altrimenti cosa fai, damerino? Mi prendi a calci?»  
    «Ti sfondo il culo, ecco cosa faccio!» sbraitò fuori di sé.  
    «Curioso che tu l’abbia detto, visto che era ciò che avevo intenzione di fare anch’io», ribatté Zoro in tono fin troppo sarcastico, e Sanji fu certo al cento per cento di aver colto il doppio senso di quella sua frase. Oh, maledizione. Che diamine stava succedendo? Era lui quello che veniva puntualmente bollato dal resto della ciurma come “pervertito” per i pensieri poco casti che faceva sulle donne da quando era tornato da quella dannata isola - e la perdita eccessiva di sangue dal naso incrementava quella diceria -, non di certo quel cretino d’un marimo. Non era di sicuro una cosa di cui andare fieri, lo sapeva, ma di fronte ad uno Zoro che si comportava in un modo simile era del tutto impreparato. E forse era proprio quello il motivo del bizzarro disagio che l’aveva investito.  
    Sanji si mosse ancora una volta sul divanetto, tentando di muovere le gambe per quanto gli fosse concesso dai pantaloni alle caviglie; provò persino a dare uno strattone ai polsi, sentendo il sinistro crepitio del cuoio della cinghia e del legno contro la lama affilata della katana. Rischiava davvero di farsela cadere addosso, dannazione.  
    Trasse un lungo respiro, più che contento di poterlo fare finalmente con la bocca. «Il gioco è durato abbastanza per i miei gusti, marimo. Se non vuoi scopare vedi di slegarmi - e anche in fretta, accidenti a te -, devo cucinare», bofonchiò, e avrebbe anche aggiunto altro se non avesse sentito un dito di Zoro poggiarsi sulle sue labbra.  
    «Il gioco è appena cominciato, cuoco», rettificò, aprendogli a forza la bocca per carezzargli  il labbro inferiore con il polpastrello, poi la parete naturale che i denti formavano, le gengive, fino a che non fu il cuoco stesso a schiudere le labbra e ad allungare la lingua per carezzare con la punta umida quel dito, mordicchiandolo e succhiandolo come se volesse avere almeno in quello una parte attiva. Combinato in quel modo non poteva fare praticamente nulla, dunque si prese quella soddisfazione e infierì persino, avvolgendolo con le labbra come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trattato del pene del compagno. Alle orecchie gli giunse in seguito un suono malamente soffocato, e solo qualche istante dopo scoprì che esso era fuggito proprio dalla bocca dello spadaccino, che sfilò immediatamente il dito dalla sua presa con un suono viscido e bagnato prima di farlo scivolare verso il basso, sfiorando con esso la barbetta che gli cingeva il mento.  
    Sanji si leccò le labbra in un gesto inconscio e reclinò il capo all’indietro nel sentire quel dito percorrere la linea del suo collo e premere contro la giugulare fino all’arteria pulsante e ben pronunciata, scendendo con una lentezza esasperante verso lo spazio fra le clavicole; uno squisito brivido di piacere gli corse lungo la schiena nell’avvertire il tocco del polpastrello compiere piccoli movimenti concentrici sull’addome e in prossimità del basso ventre, fino a che quel dito non giunse alla base del suo pene eretto. Ridacchiò in modo incontrollato quando si sentì solleticare la pelle sensibile vicino all’inguine, non potendo fare a meno di chinare il capo in avanti e di raschiarsi con i denti la carne interna del labbro inferiore nel vano tentativo di trattenere i risolini che cercavano di scappare dalla sua bocca. Qualche istante dopo sussultò, come colto alla sprovvista, e si inarcò contro di lui non appena Zoro gli sfiorò i testicoli e scivolò ancor più in basso, verso la fessura tra le sue natiche. Si morse l’interno della guancia quando l’unghia raschiò piano contro l’anello di muscoli, torturandolo senza vergogna.  
    Maledizione a quell’idiota. Era folle ed inaudito sparire per tutto quel tempo - cosa avrebbero detto Nami-san e Robin-chan se avesse tardato a servire la cena? - e non preoccuparsi per niente di possibili intrusioni - si trovavano pur sempre sulla coffa, e sarebbe potuto entrare praticamente chiunque in qualunque momento -, ma in fin dei conti che cosa si aspettava da un cretino che risolveva tutti i suoi problemi a colpi di spada? Assolutamente niente, accidenti. Sanji mosse il bacino verso Zoro e scacciò dalla propria mente quei pensieri non appena avvertì quel dito umido intrufolarsi lento nel suo orifizio, forzando per farsi spazio; quando la prima falange fu dentro, lo spadaccino cominciò a compiere movimenti rotatori per allargare l’anello di muscoli, entrando e uscendo per dilatare quella carne stretta e calda e poter così infilare un secondo dito, ignorando i gemiti prolungati a cui lui stava dando vita.  
    «Ti piace, cuoco?» Un rauco sussurro soffiato direttamente nel suo orecchio, sussurro che lo fece trasalire per la sorpresa. Si era difatti concentrato così tanto sul movimento di quelle dita e protesosi verso il corpo del Vice Capitano che non si era minimamente accorto che si era riavvicinato, sfiorandogli il lobo con la punta della lingua.  
    Sanji strinse le palpebre al di sotto della cravatta e non rispose, ma fu il gemito voluttuoso che gli scappò qualche istante dopo a farlo per lui, provocando uno sbuffo divertito allo spadaccino. Non gli avrebbe mai dato anche quella soddisfazione, si era già umiliato abbastanza. Imprecò però a denti stretti quando Zoro sfilò le dita, dovendo ammettere a se stesso che quel trattamento non gli stava dispiacendo poi tanto come voleva far credere. E forse gliene avrebbe anche cantate quattro se solo non avesse sentito la mano dello spadaccino chiudersi intorno al suo pene e stringerlo, strappandogli un gemito. E adesso che diavolo aveva intenzione di fare, quell’idiota? Sentiva i testicoli gonfi e pesanti e l’unica cosa a cui riusciva davvero a pensare era il voler venire, ma quei pensieri si dissolsero come nebbia al sole non appena la lingua di Zoro sfiorò il suo orifizio, facendolo sussultare involontariamente.  
    «O-Ohi! Che cazzo fai, marimo!?» squittì, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite. «Sta’ fermo e lasciami, dannazione!»  
    La presa intorno al suo pene si fece più salda, tanto che, con un lamento, Sanji fu costretto a mordersi il labbro inferiore con i denti e a stringere gli occhi al di sotto della benda, incurvando i muscoli delle spalle nel tentativo di contenersi. «Chi è che comanda, qui?» gli fu chiesto qualche istante dopo, e fu controvoglia che mugugnò «Tu», senza però risparmiarsi dal sibilargli contro qualche improprio. Alla fine di tutto l’avrebbe ammazzato davvero. Ne era certo. E ne fu ancor più convinto quando, dopo essersi lasciato sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito, Zoro lasciò andare il suo pene e gli afferrò bellamente le gambe per portarsele sulle spalle, lasciando così il suo sedere in bella mostra.  
    Sanji arrossì fino all’inverosimile e ringraziò per la prima volta il fatto che avesse gli occhi coperti, poiché altrimenti avrebbe avuto l’insana voglia di abbassare lo sguardo per capire che avesse in mente di fare lo spadaccino e ne sarebbe rimasto oltremodo imbarazzato, giacché la cosa divenne fin troppo chiara quando gli divaricò le natiche con il pollice e cominciò a far entrare ed uscire la lingua attraverso il suo orifizio, lappando e soffiando fiato bollente sul perineo; fremendo, il cuoco cercò in tutti i modi di soffocare i gemiti che fuggivano dalle sue labbra, risucchiato ormai da quel piacere che si diramava dentro di lui e gli lasciava addosso una sensazione di bagnato e di desiderio.  
    Frustrato, gridò tutto il suo disappunto e inarcò la schiena con uno spasmo doloroso, concentrato sui movimenti di quella lingua che, a poco a poco, diveniva sempre più audace e cercava di andare ancor più in profondità, facendolo impazzire; era sul punto di venire quando Zoro si arrestò e si sollevò quel tanto che bastava per allontanarsi da lui, lasciandogli un senso d’inappagata insoddisfazione e facendolo respirare pesantemente e annaspare come se fosse appena caduto sott’acqua e risalito a fatica.  
    Tornò vigile non appena sentì il distinto suono di una zip, drizzando la schiena. «Zoro?» gli venne spontaneo chiamarlo, e odiò la voce stridula che salì dal fondo della sua gola. A farla da padrone nel suo animo qualche istante dopo, però, fu la sorpresa di sentire qualcosa di umido e caldo carezzargli una gota, rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento che si trattava del pene del compagno.  
    «Lecca», gli venne ordinato, e da sotto la bandana Sanji inarcò un sopracciglio.  
    «Puoi anche scordartelo, spadaccino di merda», rimbrottò, scansando il viso di lato quando la punta di quel membro gli sfiorò le labbra, quasi volesse farsi spazio a forza fra di esse. Venne ben presto afferrato per i capelli e qualsiasi lamentela gli morì in gola nel momento stesso in cui Zoro lo costrinse a prenderglielo in bocca, stringendo le dita sulla sua nuca come per impedirgli ancora una volta di scappare.  
    Piano, quasi con incertezza, il cuoco cominciò ad inumidire il glande con la lingua, sfregando la punta contro la pelle sensibile prima di scendere lentamente verso il basso, per tutta la lunghezza del pene eretto; lo succhiò come se si fosse trattato di una caramella, sentendo nelle orecchie i sospiri sempre più desiderosi dello spadaccino, che gli afferrò con più forza i capelli per spingerlo maggiormente contro di sé, pregandolo tacitamente di andare più a fondo. Sanji ne studiava ogni millimetro con la punta della lingua, intrecciandosi tra i peli pubici, percorrendo con lentezza esasperante ogni vena in rilievo prima di arrotolarsi attorno alla cappella.  
    Allontanò la bocca solo per strusciarvi contro il mento irto di barba, sentendo Zoro irrigidirsi ancora di più e intrecciare con violenza le dita fra le sue ciocche bionde, forse cercando vanamente un appiglio a quel piacere che lo stava sovrastando; tornò ad avvolgergli il pene con la bocca e lo succhiò con forza, almeno fino a quando, con un gemito strozzato, il Vice Capitano venne troppo in fretta nella sua bocca, facendolo tossire e lasciandolo momentaneamente paralizzato per la sorpresa.  
    «Merda», imprecò Zoro a denti stretti, e Sanji ingoiò e si leccò dapprima le labbra con la lingua, catturando con essa qualche gocciolina di sperma che gli imbrattava un angolo della bocca, e poi abbozzò una sorta di sorriso sarcastico, sollevando il capo dove sapeva esserci ancora lo spadaccino.  
    «Eiaculazione precoce, marimo?» lo schernì, non credendo di certo di poterlo mettere fuori gioco con un misero pompino. Il grugnito soffocato che gli giunse in risposta non poté far altro che farlo ridere ulteriormente, almeno fino a quando Zoro, riavvicinandosi, non gli tappò la bocca con la propria, mordendogli con violenza il labbro inferiore. Avvertì nel palato il sapore ferruginoso del sangue quando lo spadaccino gli ficcò praticamente la lingua in gola, sentendo poi la punta umida di quest’ultima lappare via qualche stilla di sangue e il poco seme rimasto sulle sue labbra.  
    Fu a quel punto che udì lo stridio della lama che veniva finalmente sfilata dal legno, e le braccia crollarono su loro stesse così velocemente che in un primo momento, nel sentire le proprie mani ancora legate in grembo, rimase piacevolmente stordito. Si era così abituato a tutta quell’assurda situazione, a quelle costrizioni che gli avevano tenute sollevate le articolazioni e al bruciore che si era impossessato dei suoi muscoli, che era stato alquanto destabilizzante ritrovarsi a poter almeno piegare le braccia. Avrebbe anche potuto finalmente togliersi quella dannata bandana che fungeva da benda, però, e la cosa era più che bizzarra, la lasciò semplicemente dov’era.  
    Trasse dunque un lungo sospiro e cercò di calmare il battito impazzito del proprio cuore, deglutendo a vuoto. «Di solito c’è un segnale per fermarsi quando si fanno certi giochetti, razza di bastardo», si sentì quasi in dovere di informarlo qualche istante dopo, muovendosi un po’ a disagio per trovare una posizione migliore su quel divano. Adesso che aveva le braccia quasi completamente libere sentiva l’impellente necessità di sgranchirle e di allungarle per toccare il compagno - che avesse anche voglia di strozzarlo era un aspetto secondario di tutta quella faccenda, dato che avrebbe cercato di farlo in tutti i modi con la sua stessa cravatta per non rovinare con quel gorilla le sue preziosissime mani -, e gli fece dunque cenno di avvicinarsi pur non sapendo dove quest’ultimo si trovasse con esattezza.  
    Sentire il suo respiro scompigliargli i capelli e il calore che sembrava sprigionare come una stufa dal suo corpo, però, parve stranamente calmarlo, e il cuoco rilassò le spalle e si lasciò andare contro di lui, poggiando la fronte contro il suo petto. Poté così sentire il battito velocizzato del suo cuore, il rapido alzarsi e abbassarsi della sua gabbia toracica, e rimase irrimediabilmente sorpreso quando Zoro, contro ogni sua aspettativa, intrecciò le dita fra i suoi capelli biondi, carezzandoglieli.  
    Quello stupido non aveva mai prestato tanta attenzione ai piccoli dettagli o al rendere tutto il più sensuale possibile come stava facendo in quell’esatto momento, e Sanji non sapeva se ciò fosse un bene o un male. Di solito quello spadaccino buzzurro arrivava direttamente al sodo e lo penetrava con un colpo secco, senza perdere molto tempo in “stronzate come i preliminari”, come le chiamava lui; i momenti in cui facevano sesso si riducevano ad una sveltina, il più delle volte, e per quanto ammettesse che in parte la colpa di tutto ciò era anche sua, visto che gli intimava lui stesso di darsi una mossa per svolgere le proprie faccende in cucina, non aveva mai negato che avrebbe voluto che almeno per una volta i rapporti durassero ben più di cinque o dieci minuti. Beh, a quanto sembrava era stato accontentato.  
    «Ohi, cuoco». Ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto che quella che si era insinuata nei suoi pensieri era la voce di Zoro, e stavolta - Sanji ne fu certo - in essa parve risuonare una nota quasi timida ed insicura. Timido e insicuro? Quel maledetto cretino? Och, certo, come no. «Non abbiamo bisogno di un segnale. Quando vuoi che mi fermi, dimmelo e basta».  
    Oh, accidenti a quell’idiota. Aveva voluto strafare, comportandosi in un modo non consono alla sua persona, ed ecco adesso il risultato. In fondo in fondo - molto in fondo, rettificò nell’immediato la sua mente -, quel bastardo non era proprio adatto a svolgere certi giochini o a fare la parte del pervertito. Anzi, era già un miracolo che avesse messo in moto il cervello e ideato una cosa simile. Nonostante tutto, dunque, Sanji sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto divertito, e forse avrebbe persino taciuto momentaneamente riguardo al vago rossore che sembrava aver colorato le guance del compagno se avesse avuto modo di vederlo. «Adesso mi sembra un po’ tardi per recriminare, marimo. Non ti pare?» rimbeccò sarcastico, gettandogli le braccia al collo non appena capì dove si trovava. E in quel momento poco gli importò se i polsi fossero ancora legati, troppo felice di potersi muovere liberamente. «Però ti assicuro che se ci riprovi di nuovo», soggiunse, scandendo le parole ad una ad una con voce profonda e teatrale, «giuro che ti uccido. E sappi che non sto usando un eufemismo».  
    Non aggiunse altro, sentendo il silenzio protrarsi all’infinito. Gli parve persino di aver trattenuto il fiato, ad un certo punto, finché non sentì Zoro prorompere in una sonora risata che fu quasi capace di farlo sussultare per la sorpresa improvvisa. Il suo respiro gli solleticò il collo, e ci mise un po’ a rendersi conto che si era proteso verso di lui. «Tranquillo, cuoco, la prossima volta mi inventerò qualcosa di meglio», replicò in un soffio divertito, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe prima di afferrargli saldamente il bacino con entrambe le mani.  
    Un sibilo alto e doloroso scappò dalle labbra schiuse di Sanji quando Zoro accompagnò il proprio pene al suo orifizio e affondò dentro di lui centimetro dopo centimetro, attendendo che si abituasse alla sua presenza prima di cominciare a muoversi e sollevarlo maggiormente contro di sé per facilitare la penetrazione. Il cuoco strinse i denti e si mosse in sincronia con le spinte dello spadaccino, sentendo i muscoli del corpo contratti e la carne dilatarsi per accogliere il pene del compagno; le braccia gli tremavano per lo sforzo e avvertiva le cosce molli, nonché il sangue tamburellare insistentemente nelle sue orecchie fino a rimbombare nel suo cervello, assordandolo.  
    Per quanto tentasse di riprendere fiato, ad ogni spinta che lo sconquassava si sentiva come se l’aria che riusciva faticosamente a conquistare gli venisse strappata via, poiché i colpi rapidi e sicuri del Vice Capitano, nonostante si trovasse seduto per metà sul divano, gli facevano sbattere la schiena contro il muro dietro di sé, mozzandogli il respiro. Un suono strozzato e sorpreso salì dal profondo della sua gola quando sentì una mano di Zoro poggiarsi sul suo culo e l'altra afferrargli il pene fra le dita, chiudendosi intorno ad esso prima di cominciare a frizionarlo senza fretta, quasi a volerlo fare impazzire.  
    Sanji spalancò la bocca e reclinò il capo all’indietro, stringendo forte le braccia contro il collo di Zoro come se cercasse un punto di riferimento in mezzo a tutto quel buio che lo circondava. Non vedeva ancora niente poiché non aveva minimamente pensato a tirarsi via la bandana quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione, però sembrava che riuscisse a sentire con maggior attenzione tutto ciò che gli accadeva intorno, dai sospiri spezzati e soddisfatti di Zoro al suono umidiccio che producevano i loro corpi quando si scontravano e si univano. Sentiva l'erezione pulsante del compagno uscire di qualche centimetro per poi affondare con maggior vigore fra le sue natiche, dapprima lentamente, poi ad un ritmo sempre più serrato, facendolo gemere incontrollato e senza ritegno. Non si sarebbe nemmeno meravigliato se fossero riusciti a sentirlo dabbasso, ma in quel momento la cosa sembrava interessargli relativamente poco.  
    Deglutendo a fatica, Sanji allacciò le gambe intorno ai fianchi del Vice Capitano, almeno per quanto quella scomoda posizione glielo consentisse; il contatto con le dita callose di Zoro, fermamente stabili sui suoi glutei sodi, gli fece contrarre i muscoli del culo e serrare la mandibola, forse nel vano tentativo di contenere quell’eccitazione sempre più incipiente e al contempo la voglia matta di venire che l'aveva posseduto. E si maledisse mentalmente quando dalle sue labbra, tra un insulto e l'altro, scappò anche il nome di Zoro, il quale parve sorridere contro la sua gola non appena gli solleticò la carotide con la bocca, ansimando contro la sua pelle.  
    Lo stava facendo apposta per farlo andare fuori di testa, quello stupido spadaccino. Lo conosceva troppo bene per potergli concedere il beneficio del dubbio. Se solo ne avesse avuta la possibilità, Sanji gli avrebbe sicuramente rifilato un’occhiataccia, prendendolo magari a calci fino a quando, guardandolo a sua volta in cagnesco, Zoro non si fosse dato una mossa e gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione a cui agognava da quando era cominciata tutta quella maledetta storia; forse fu proprio a causa di quel pensiero che, cercando alla cieca il volto del compagno e facendosi guidare dal suo respiro spezzato, il cuoco catturò il suo orecchio sinistro fra le labbra, provando a rendergli pan per focaccia. Sapeva difatti quanto lo spadaccino fosse sensibile in quel punto, e sollevò un angolo della bocca in un sorriso soddisfatto quando lo sentì gemere, infierendo fino a tirare i suoi pendenti per giocherellarci con la lingua, avvolgendola intorno a ognuno di essi. E avrebbe di sicuro continuato su quell'andazzo se solo quello stronzo di Zoro, sentendoti probabilmente spodestato, non l'avesse strattonato con forza contro il proprio petto e afferrato saldamente la sua erezione, facendogli scappare involontariamente un sospiro di voluttà.  
    Bastò un dito premuto sulla sommità del suo pene e una spinta più forte delle altre per far sì che la sensazione di calore e di testa leggera che precedeva l’orgasmo serpeggiasse lungo la sua schiena e lo colpisse come un violento schiaffo dietro la nuca, e fu con un grido alto e voglioso che si riversò completamente sulla mano di Zoro, sentendo calde goccioline di sperma sporcare anche il proprio addome; si accasciò sfinito contro il muro e sul divanetto, il corpo scosso dai fremiti e dai colpi che ancora lo scuotevano violentemente nell’intimo, fino a che anche Zoro, data la spinta decisiva, non raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito malamente soffocato e si svuotò dentro di lui, ansimando. Sanji sentì la sua fronte umida e bollente premere contro l’incavo del suo collo, il suo respiro pesante e sconnesso infrangersi contro la sua pelle, poi lui si sollevò e uscì lentamente, non prima di avergli posato un ultimo bacio voglioso sulla clavicola e avergli finalmente slegato i polsi. E doveva essersi pulito le mani sui propri pantaloni o su qualcos’altro, dato che gli erano sembrate perfettamente asciutte.  
    Sanji trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo, massaggiandosi delicatamente i polsi. Ancora poco e avrebbe cominciato a vedere le braccia assumere un colorito violaceo, sempre se non erano già divenute di quel colore. E fu dunque a quel pensiero che si tolse immediatamente la bandana, serrando subito dopo gli occhi quando la luce lo colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno viso. Dovette sbattere più volte le palpebre per abituarsi, poiché aveva ancora la vista appannata per l’aver tenuto quella bandana così a lungo, e non appena ci riuscì abbassò lo sguardo e costatò con estremo piacere che, nay, le sue braccia stavano perfettamente, almeno se non si contava il segno che aveva lasciato la cintura sulla pelle. Ma quello per fortuna sarebbe sparito in fretta.  
    Nel sentire un peso assestarsi sul divano, esattamente alla sua destra, stornò lo sguardo in quella direzione, vedendo Zoro asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte con il dorso della destra e tentare di calmare il respiro velocizzato nel suo petto, l’occhio socchiuso come se stesse facendo mente locale di quanto appena successo. E Sanji non poté fare a meno di scuotere un po’ il capo, dandogli la schiena per lasciarsi andare contro di lui con le palpebre abbassate e poggiare il capo sulle sue cosce, facendolo quasi sussultare per la sorpresa.  
    «Cuoco?» Si sentì chiamare, ma alzò un braccio per zittirlo, sfiorandogli le labbra con un dito.  
    Voleva solo starsene un attimo tranquillo, quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a placare il proprio respiro e il battito impazzito del proprio cuore. Non gli sembrava di chiedere troppo, in fondo, dato tutto lo spago che aveva dato a quello stupido spadaccino fino a quel momento. Storse ben presto il naso, però, quando sentì una fastidiosa protuberanza premere dietro la sua testa. «Cazzo, ma che hai? Un periodo refrattario di tre secondi?» berciò incredulo, aprendo gli occhi per puntare lo sguardo sul viso del Vice Capitano, che aveva almeno avuto l’accortezza di guardare rapidamente altrove e di grattarsi persino dietro al collo con una mano.  
    «Och, sta’ zitto», borbottò quest’ultimo qualche istante dopo, chinandosi verso di lui quel tanto che bastava per appropriarsi della sua bocca, facendolo rimanere di stucco. Si perse però ben presto in quel bacio, così diverso da quelli che li avevano visti uniti fino a quel momento, decidendo che, aye, forse avrebbe potuto prendersela comoda ancora per un po’. Quando il respiro venne meno si separarono, e il cuoco fissò lo spadaccino da quella posizione, la fronte vagamente aggrottata e in viso un’espressione che la diceva lunga.  
    «Dieci minuti», esalò con il fiato corto, leccandosi via dal labbro inferiore un rivolo di saliva. «Ti concedo altri dieci minuti prima che ti molli un calcio in culo e vada a cucinare, marimo».  
    Zoro si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo ilare, sollevando appena un angolo della bocca in un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono. E visto ciò che aveva combinato in quel poco lasso di tempo, beh, forse c’era da preoccuparsi sul serio. «Saprò farmeli bastare, cuoco da strapazzo».  
  


 

  
_«Ohi, spadaccino di merda»_  
_ «Che diavolo vuoi, sopracciglia a ricciolo?» _  
_ «La prossima volta la parte del pervertito lasciala a me. Te la cavi malissimo»_


End file.
